The Kunoichis of Sand and Leaf
by RedLotusNin
Summary: Full Summary inside, a fic to honor the kunoichis of the Naruto Manga. When the guys are captured, it's up to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Shizune, Anko, Tenten, and Temari to save them. [Paused]
1. Temari's News

Summary: When a shinobi ends up summoning a powerful creature that attacks the Earth Country, Konoha is asked for help,Tsunade sends the guys including senseis of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team. Tsunade learns that she underestimated the monster when Temari comes saying that even her brothers was no match against this powerful being, Temari claims that instead of killing the armies (Including the guys and her brothers), they were captured to be sacrificed to the monster so it can continue to grow. Tsunade later finds that the monster does indeed, have a weakness. Temari claims that she will go and defeat the monster before it reaches the Sand, and Tsunade sends Tenten, Kurenai, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Shizune to assist her.

A fic to honor the girls of the manga. Takes place 4 years after retrieving Sasuke (Temari 18, Gai's Team and Kankurou 17, Rookie Nine 16), all the characters are jounins. In this fic, everyone knows that Naruto has Kyuubi.

Note: I AM NOT RedLotusNin, I am her SISTER, NOT RedLotusNin, okay??? She suggested I should make a fianfic so... Oh yeah, I also do not own Naruto, but I do own Gaara..................................What?....What'd I do?

_The Kunoichis of Sand and Leaf_

_Chapter 1- Temari's News_

The room was dead silent. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, Shizune put her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"T-Tsunade Sama...y-you don't think---" But Shizune was cut off.

"They're not dead..." Said Temari simply, everyone looked at the fan weilding Jounin.

"They're not?" Asked Tsunade, Sakura, and Tenten in unison.

"They aren't, well, not yet. That creature is planning on devouring their chakra, to grow in power...but they aren't dead, not now..." Said Temari, adjusting her short red and white kimono, Kurenai gasped.

"T-Tsunade Sama! If that monster eats people's chakra by asorbing it, then---"

"I know Kurenai, I know...if that monster eats Naruto, it'll asorb not only Naruto's chakra, but Kyuubi's as well..." Said Tsunade quietly.

"That's not all, they also have my brother, asorbing both of their chakra...well... I don't even dare to think of how powerful it will be..." Said Temari, her shoulders slumping in a sad manner.

"It could mean disaster all over the world...this monster you're talking about...how could such a thing exist?" Wondered Tenten out loud.

"I managed to find the scroll it was summoned from, it said it was the King of Demons, it was so powerful that all of the demons ganged up against and only managed to seal it up as well as destroying most of themselves..." Explained Temari, Tsunade sighed sadly. "But..." Added Temari.

"?" Tsunade and everyone else looked up at Temari in unison.

"But it has one weakness...Once summoned out of it's scroll, it loses it's power. The only way it can use Chakra is by asorbing it. If we can get it's sacrifices away, it won't be able to asorb chakra, therefore, it will render useless and we can easily destroy it. If it had it's own power, we would've been dead meat..." Temari explained.

"Ah! So we do stand a chance!" Said Ino.

"Getting it's sacrifices won't be easy, and to make matters worse, we don't know where that evil being is..." Said Tsunade, Ino frowned.

"Oh, that's right..." She said, with sadness in her tone.

"We need some people to go and try to track that monster down." Said Tsunade.

"I'm going..." Said Temari, Everyone looked at her.

"I see..." Said Tsunade.

"...But...I can't do it alone, assistance would be great..." Said Temari.

"If you can manage to save the Konoha ninjas..." Said Tsunade, Temari nodded.

"I will." She said.

"...I'll go!" Said Hinata loudly, yet quickly, everyone stared at Hinata in shock, it wasn't like her to speak so loud.

"Hinata?" Said Kurenai.

"I know I won't help much but I really want to help..." Said Hinata, her index fingers touching while she looked at the floor in embarassment, Ino grinned.

"Yeah! I want to help also! I'm not going to just sit here, my idiots need me!" Said Ino, everyone sweatdropped.

By the end of the meeting all of the girls wanted to go including Shizune and Kurenai, Tsunade told them to go on without her and she would catch up after she fixed up a few things in Konoha. Kurenai met up with Anko since she was poor and couldn't buy her sweets, Kurenai explained her mission and Anko decided she wanted to help as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was leaning against a gate the next day dressed in a white kimono that ended above her knees with a red sash and what looked like a red flame design decorated on it, underneath her kimono she was wearing a black netted shirt and red shorts, there was some black netting on her left leg. She was resting her elbow on her fan which was opened, she looked up at the sky.

"Huh...it's a nice view here..." She whispered to herself.

"Are you really ready for this?" Asked a voice, Temari turned her head and saw Tenten and Hinata. Tenten was in a yellow sleeveless chinese style shirt with a navy scarf hung loosely around her neck, her two scrolls were attached to a brown belt, she was also wearing black pants that ended at her knees, on her feet were a pair of shinobi sandals. (I have no clue what they're called, everyone in Naruto wears those shoes and I just call them shinobi sandals...)

Hinata was wearing a short sleeved black chinese style shirt with a long sleeved white jacket over it. She had black pants that ended above her ankles and a pair of black shoes. Her forhead protecter hung around her neck.

"Ready? I guess..." Said Temari.

"I'm not..." Said Sakura's voice, the three turned to see Sakura, Ino, and Shizune. Shizune was wearing her normal outfit and Sakura had a black netted shirt and a red jacket with white outling, she had black shorts and blue shinobi sandals. (It looks a lot like her normal outfit when she was twelve) And Ino had black pants that ended at her knees and a purple tank top that showed her belly button.

"I'm worried to death..." Said Sakura, biting the bottom of her lip.

Kurenai later showed up in a black dress with her legs bandaged up with tight black shorts and black shinobi sandals. After an hour of waiting, Anko _finally_ showed up.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Shouted Ino and Sakura in unison.

"Sorry!" Said Anko, scratching the back of her head. She had a black netted shirt with a red skirt with a black belt holding kunais on. She had black boots and her coat on. (Remember? The coat she wore at the chuunin exams?) Everyone glared at her.

"What?! I made it didn't I?!" She asked.

"Yeah! An hour late!" Said Shizune, Temari closed up her fan.

"We should get going, we should probaly head towards the Earth Country since they were the first ones attacked." Said Kurenai, everyone nodded.

"Bye Bye Konoha!" Said Anko loudly, as Shizune told the gatekeeper to open the gates, Anko started waving goodbye until Shizune grabbed her arm and pulled her outside of the gates.

_A crazy loudmouthed Jounin, a weak pink haired kunoichi, a girl I beat easily in the chuunin exams, a timid shy girl, and a bunch of other lunatics...this is going to be one long trip..._ Thought Temari, sighing.

To Be Continued

Again, I'm NOT RedLotusNin, I'm her sister, this is my first fic so please review, sorry if this chapter was a bit dramatic but... Please Review, I don't like flamers that so don't send them, flamers suck!


	2. A Not So Friendly Visit

IceHunterNin: I am RedLotusNin's sister, I now have a pen name, Haku and Zabuza are my favorite characters which is why my name its IceHunterNin. (Haku disguised himself as a Hunter Nin to save Zabuza remember?)

RedLotusNin: My sister, of course would like to thank you for her reviews, but remember, I _am _the better writer!

IHN: ...She's competitive...

RLN: NOT TRUE!!! YOU'RE JUST STEALING MY READERS!!!

IHN: (Laughs Evilly) I WILL DOMINATE!!! READ!!! _READ!!! _Anyways, I wanted to add that Japanese is not my native tongue, so don't be suprised if Anko says Arigato and then a few moments later she'll tell someone thank you. Don't get upset if that happens.

_The Kunoichis of Sand and Leaf_

_Chapter 2- A Not So Friendly Visit_

Temari gave a small groan, her legs hurt like hell, and that Chuunin Exams lady's complaining didn't help. What was her name again? Aiko? Akiko? Junko? Anko? Yeah, that was it, Anko...

"Are we there yet?!?" Screamed Anko.

"No Anko, we're not there yet..." Said Kurenai, for about the one hundreth time, Hinata was suprised that Kurenai didn't go off her rocker and strangled Anko.

_I hope Kurenai Sensei doesn't get _too _upset... _Thought Hinata.

So far, since their journey began, nothing much happened, it was only a few hours since they left. Okay, so they were attacked by some bandits that stole Kurenai's jewelry, but Kurenai beat their asses to a bloody pulp before Temari could even open her fan. They were on their way to the Earth Country, since everyone was tired, they all agreed on stopping at the Grass Country for a short break, and be on their way again. Everyone was tired, even though the Grass Country was one of the closest countries to Konoha, it was still quite a few miles away, the only ones who didn't seem to be complaining were Tenten, Kurenai, and Temari.

"Geez, how far away is this place?" Asked Shizune, panting.

"My legs..." Groaned Sakura.

"Maybe a few more miles..." Said Tenten, looking at the map Tsunade gave them.

"My Legs..." Sakura repeated, rubbing the back of her tired legs. Shizune sighed, what a long trip this will be...

"ARE WE THERE ALREADY?!?" Screamed Anko, getting upset at the fact that the country was still miles away.

"NO!!!" Screamed Kurenai, finally pissed. Anko glared at Kurenai.

"I JUST ASKED!!!" Snapped Anko, Kurenai stepped forward, getting ready to kick Anko's ass but Shizune pulled her back while Temari pulled Anko back.

"COME ON!!! YOU'RE GROWN WOMEN!!! NOT UNTAMED ANIMALS!!!" Shouted Temari, Kurenai and Anko stopped, still glaring at each other, Temari and Shizune let go of them.

"You guys can stop complaining!" Said Ino happily.

"Because we're finally here!" Stated Tenten folding her hands in a happy manner.

"NANI?!? REALLY?!?" Exclaimed Anko in excitement. The group of girls ran over next to Tenten and Ino, Hinata gave a small gasp.

"It's so pretty!" She whispered quietly.

"Wow, it doesn't have the big cities like in Konoha but it is pretty lively..." Said Kurenai.

"Let's go, they might have dumplings!!!" Said Anko happily, already halfway to the gates, Temari sweatdropped.

"Looks like nothing can stop her now..." She said.

"I didn't realize there was something that could stop her before..." Muttered Shizune.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was sitting down resting, the other girls decide to split up and meet at the fountain (Which was placed in the middle of the village) in a couple of hours. Temari learned a few things, she learned that the Grass Country was both beautiful and exciting. The houses had lots of backyard space, and the buildings weren't crowded together. It was big and spacious, and the people...the people were very carefree, yet careful, they were both. Temari gave a sad sigh.

"These people are going to get hurt by that monster..." Temari whispered to herself.

_I still never got to see this monster, it was too dark to see what happened, the jounins sent most of us, including me, back to the village. That survivor that escaped told us everything... It's not like me to worry about Gaara and Kankurou...but they're still my siblings... _Thought Temari. She thought of the 'Sibling Moments' she had with her brothers, she laughed, most of her memories was getting Kankurou into trouble and listening to Gaara's death threats.

_Good times, good ti--- _But Temari's thoughts were interupted when a kunai whizzed right by her, cutting a few strands of her sandy gold hair.

"You have really bad aim..." Said Temari turning around, facing a Kunoichi with long black hair tied in a ponytail, the ninja jumped down from the tree she was standing on.

"If you want to fight, I'm game..." Said Temari, opening her fan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko gave a sigh of a content and rubbed her belly.

"Those sweet dumplings are so goood..." She said in a dazed voice, with a dreamy gaze in her eyes, she suddenly heard a rustle, which woke her up.

_Swish!_

Anko dodged a group of senbon needles that attempted to strike her head, more senbon came at her, she ducked as the senbon flew above her head.

"It's coming from there..." She whispered softly to herself, staring at a bush, she took out a couple of kunais and threw them at the bush, a ninja jumped out from behind the bush. The ninja was a male with spiky brown hair and had a strange symbol on one of his cheeks.

"Didn't your mother teach you never to hit a girl? Looks like you have to pay the consequences now..." Said Anko, smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sat on a bench and sighed.

"All I need is a break right now..." She muttered, she suddenly leaned forward.

_Swish!_

Tenten leaned forward so she could adjust her shoe, she looked up and her eyes widened. She saw a shuriken in a tree that was a couple of feet away. She gave a sigh of relief.

_Good thing my shoe was uncomfortable or I'd have a shuriken in the back of my head.....I WOULD'VE HAD A SHURIKEN IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD?!?!?_ Tenten immediatly stood up and turned around, coming face to face with a male ANBU member with long silver hair. The member's mask resembled a tiger.

"Oh shit..." She muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See? There's nothing wrong with shopping with me!" Said Ino, looking at the exhausted Sakura and Hinata.

"I never want to hear the words '50 Off' ever again..." Said Sakura, Hinata tried to say something but nothing came out, she was too busy carrying Ino bags, there was about 5 of them.

"Ino, you should take your bags, Hinata is having a hard time with them..." Stated Sakura, Ino sighed and was about to grab the bag but a kunai whizzed by and stabbed the bags, ripping Ino's valuables (Clothes) in half, a vein popped at the top of her head.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?" She screamed, turning around, but suddenly 'meeped' when she saw the guy who threw it, it was a extremely tough looking ninja with dark blue hair, next to him was an exteremly tough looking kunoichi who had short, blood red hair.

"...I...was just kidding, hehe...yeah..." Said Ino, forcing a smile on, the woman just pulled out a kunai.

"AH!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!" Screamed Sakura.

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?!?" Yelled Ino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My, the jewelry here is so nice..." Said Kurenai happily. She bought a nice bracelet and started humming to herself as she walked.

"Hey baby!" Shouted a voice, Kurenai's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't turn back, she just kept walking. The same voice kept shouting extremely rude (Okay, more like Perverted) comments, after awhile of walking and ignoring the voice, Kurenai got extremely pissed, she turned around glaring and eyebrows furrowed.

"About time you turned around..." Said the voice, the voice belonged to a man, he then took out a kunai and got in a fighting stance. "Wanna dance?" Kurenai smirked.

"Only if you want to die..."

End of Chapter

IHN: Sorry if we don't update in a while, see our computers---

RLN: Are fucked up.

IHN: ...Yeah, basically. Anyways, uh...please review!


	3. The Beginning of the Fight

Uhm...Thankies for the reviews. Uhm...someone gave me an idea for a battle.

_The Kunoichis of Sand and Leaf_

_Chapter 3- The Begining of the Fight_

Anko pulled out a kunai and she ran towards her opponent, she attempted to vertically slash his shoulder but he easily sidestepped, dodging. Anko kicked at his torso, but missed and accidently kicked...

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Screamed the guy. Anko covered her mouth in shock. "I STILL NEED THOSE!!!" The man shouted.

"Oh my god..." Whispered Anko.

"WHAT IF I WANT CHILDREN?!? I'LL NEED THESE!!!" Yelled the guy, glaring at Anko.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! YOU MOVED!!!" Snapped Anko, blushing slightly.

"DAMN THAT HURTS!!! GOD!!!" The guy yelled in pain.

"OH GET OVER IT!!! LET'S GET BACK TO THE FIGHT!!!" Shrieked Anko.

"O-Okay, just give me a minute..." Said The guy, finally getting to his feet, he pulled out a kunai.

"Better now?" Asked Anko.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Said the guy, the two then continued their fight as if nothing happened... -.-'

The man charged at Anko and attempted to stab her but Anko jumped high in the air, she brought her leg down to kick the back of the man's neck but the man turned and threw his kunai at her. Anko quickly threw _her _kunai, the two kunais crashed into each other. Anko landed perfectly on her feet.

"Pretty good..." Said the guy.

"What can I say? I rock..." Said Anko, with her fists on her hips, grinning madly, the man sweatdropped.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for..." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari raised the opened fan above her head and brought it down, creating a huge gust of wind.

"Sickling Winds!"

Temari's opponent was to preoccupied with shielding her eyes that she didn't notice the sickle shaped pieces of chakra coming at her.

"Augh...!" She muttered, as the chakra slashed her body. She squinted her eyes.

_I can see the sickles..._ She thought in her head. She dodged the sickles coming at her.

"Man..." She muttered as the gust of wind was gone, she wiped the blood of her now slashed shoulder.

"So, what's the big idea about fighting me?" Asked a voice, the woman just smirked and threw a kunai towards the voice. Temari quickly dodged the kunai, but shuriken kept coming. Temari brought her fan down blowing the group of shurikens away.

"What's it to ya?" Asked the woman's voice, Temari felt a sharp impact in her back, Temari stopped herself from falling on the floor, she glanced at the woman.

"How'd you get there so fast?" Asked Temari.

"I'm a fast person..." She answered simply, she threw a kunai at Temari, Temari quickly closed her fan and used it to black the kunai, she got up and took out a couple of shuriken. She threw the shuriken at her opponent, the woman dodged with little difficulty.

"You're not so good are you?" Asked the woman.

"Hnn..." Temari grunted angriliy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai threw the kunai at her opponent, the man ducked and reached for a couple of shuriken.

_Swish! _

The shuriken whizzed and hit Kurenai.

"She wasn't that tough..." He muttered, but suddenly, Kurenai was replaced with a log.

"You shouldn't accuse people that quickly...expecially when they have more experience then you do..." Said Kurenai, who appeared right behind her opponent.

"Art of Substitution...a little old, but it's still a classic..." Complimented the man.

"It worked on you didn't it?" Asked Kurenai.

"True..." Agreed the man. Kurenai preformed some hand seals, she then dissapeared.

_Where'd she go? _He wondered. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. _What the---_

His thoughts were cut off, he felt as if he was sinking into the ground, his mind was telling him he _was _sinking into the ground, he looked around but nothing was happening. It only equaled one thing...

_Genjutsu... _He thought, he tried bringing his hands together but his arms felt incredibly heavy, he managed to bring them together. He preformed a couple of hand seals.

_Kai..._ He thought, the genjutsu was canceled. _Wait a second...if that was an illusion, the where---_

Kurenai, who was behind him, kicked his back really hard, causing him to fall forward.

"Ungh..." He muttered, he got back up.

"You certainly impressed me..." He muttered.

"Don't be impressed just yet, this battle still isn't over..." Said Kurenai.

"I agree..." Said the man, smirking. He preformed a couple of hand seals, the ground started cracking.

"Oh Sh---"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten reached for a kunai but the silver haired man brought out his katana and brought it down vertically, Tenten quickly jumped back, she stuck her left hand in her shuriken pouch and her right in her kunai pouch.

She then threw a kunai, the kunai managed to hit her opponent's arm. He pulled out the kunai but soon, groups of shuriken and kunais were being chucked at him. He tried his best to dodge them but got slashed by a couple now and then.

_This battle can't last long, we both know that, it's only a matter of time before she runs out of weapons... _He thought, smirking underneath his mask.

"Don't be so confident..." Muttered Tenten, as if she just read his mind, she continued to throw her kunais and shuriken.

_Shit, I have no more kunais..._ She thought as she reached for a kunai. The man was badly slashed, even though he managed to dodge a lot. _And I only have a few shuriken left..._

The man smirked as he noticed that Tenten ran out of kunais, he charged at her.

_One shot, and she's done for..._ He thought.

"You're pretty weak!" Exclaimed the guy as he brought down his katana, Tenten quickly reached and pulled out two scrolls.

"Twin Rising Dragons!" She shouted, her opponent's katana missed Tenten as she was in the air as the scrolls diguised as dragons made of smoke intertwined around her.

_What in the hell?_ Wondered the man as the dragons were replaced with the scrolls again.

Suddenly, dozens of weapons were chucked at him. Kunais, shuriken, a few sickles, daggers, pratically everything that was a blade or made of metal was thrown at him.

"Shit!" He growled, trying his best to dodge them but it didn't seem to work, the new kinds of blades Tenten was throwing were a lot heavier and stronger then the multiple kunais and shuriken she was throwing before. More damage was caused by this, and the weapons were coming faster then before.

Tenten panted, this guy was done for, ever since the chuunin exams, Gai trained her team almost three times harder then before, she was the only person on her team who was dissapointed to hear this, but Gai's 'torture' training payed off, every mission they went on where Tenten used her technique, it never failed, and Tenten was determined for it to work this time.

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_

More weapons were getting thrown, finally the man gave up.

"I-It's...not...working...there's too...many..." Said the man between pants, he stopped, and gripped his katana, he jumped up so he could slash Tenten. Tenten immediatly threw a dagger and it hit the man's forhead.

Tenten was on the ground again with her scrolls back in her hands, she walked to the silver haired man.

"You were wrong when you called me weak..." She said.

".....you're.......not weak........." He managed to choke out, Tenten crossed her arms.

"That's not what I meant, I meant there's no such thing as weak, just stronger..." She said, but the man didn't hear it.

_This man couldn't have just gone after me and only me...I have to go check on the others, I'll let the Hunter nins clean his corspe... _Thought Tenten, running off.

End of Chapter, to be continued.

The other part is coming soon. Sorry if Tenten's fight was a little boring. Oh yeah, my sis wanted to tell you guys to check out this really cool music video thing. (You have to have sound in order to do this) The website is NarutoChuushin dot com. Once you get there, go to Music Videos, and then go to the music video called Naruto, Ninja in the Night. It's so hilarious, me and my sister were laughing so hard. It's about Sasuke and Naruto and Sauske sings in it! And they sing about a bunch of crazy stuff about being a ninja and things you can do when you're a ninja. It's so funny I almost broke into tears, you have to listen very carefully to the words though. Anyways, please review and check it out!


	4. Arguing!

IceHunterNin: I think I'm starting to slow down. I haven't updated this story in forever. Anyways, hope this was worth the wait.

_The Kunoichis of Sand and Leaf_

_Chapter 4- Arguing!_

"RUN!" Shrieked Sakura, as the woman with the blood red hair threw the kunai, Hinata, Ino and Sakura dodged as the kunai whizzed by.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Ino got in a fighting position while Sakura... yeah she was still a bit pissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO" Sakura was interuppted when the Blue Haired Man's shuriken flew by, inches away from cutting Sakura's cheek.

"Okay... forget that..." Said Sakura, reaching for a kunai and shuriken for her first move.

**Inner Sakura: ASSHOLE'S GONNA PAY FOR TRYING TO MESS UP MY FACE!**

Temari

"So what are you after anyways?" Asked Temari.

"Ninja with a great deal of Chakra..." Said the Woman.

"Why's that?" Asked Temari.

"Because our boss needs them..."

"Who's your boss!"

"You think I'd really tell?"

"Not unless you want a death wish..." Growled Temari. Opening her fan, she let out a huge gut of wind. The woman shielded her eyes and looked out for sickles that could've been hidden, there were none. As soon as the wind separated, Temari was gone.

"Where is she..." The woman stopped when she heard something rustle behind her, throwing a shuriken at the bush, Temari leaped out and threw three kunai, Temari's opponent blocked off two of them and caught and threw back the third one.

Temari dodged the kunai and blew another gust of wind.

"Here we go again..." Muttered the woman, as she blocked her eyes, but then she noticed shuriken coming at her side. "Augh...!"

Temari looked up an saw Tenten standing on a tree branch, Tenten jumped down from her spot.

"Came to help?" Asked Temari.

"Looks like you don't need any..." Said Tenten, snickering.

"Stop being such a bitch!" Said Temari, stomping the ground out of fury.

"Relax, I did come to help..." Said Tenten, trying to calm her down, unfortunaly, it wasn't really working.

"This bitch won't die..." Temari said, glaring at her opponent. "I'll kill her myself, just stay out of my way!"

And with that, Temari ran towards her opponent.

"You _really _think I'm going to listen to _you_?" Said Tenten, she scoffed. "Think again!" Tenten picked up the three kunai that Temari had thrown earlier and aimed, she then threw the kunais.

Temari brought down her fan.

"Sickling Winds!"

Again, the wind blew, but this time, Temari's opponent was ready, she rolled out of the winds way, therefore, Tenten's kunais were whizzing towards Temari, and Temari's sickle shaped chakra was heading towards Temari.

"EEK!"

Temari and Tenten were both on the floor scratched up, they stood up, and like all MATURE teenagers, they decided to blame each other.

"What was that for!" They screamed at each other in unison.

"Me! You got in my way!" Screamed Temari.

"_Excuse _me! You're the one who was acting like a total BITCH!" Screamed Tenten, lightning shot between the two girls' eyes.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO DO MY JOB!"

"AND I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

The two girls growled in fury, not noticing their opponent vanished.

Back to Ino, Sakura, and Hinata

The woman threw a kunai butSakura threw her own kunai, the two kunai knocked each other. The woman did some hand seals.

"Wave of Needles!"

A wave made entirely of chakra blew towards the three kunoichis, there were chakra shaped needles sticking out of the wave.

"Uh oh..." Said Ino.

"How are we supposed to block that-" Sakura interuppted Hinata.

"We don't block it! Just run for it!" Screamed Sakura.

"Quoting Shikamaru, this is... a very troublesome situation..." Said Ino, staring at the massive attack.

End of Chapter

Where did Temari and Tenten's opponent go? How is Shizuka, Anko, and Kurenai doing? And will Ino, Sakura, and Hinata find a way to escape the massive attack? Please Review!

P.S. This fic is at my top priorities right now. I'm going to work very hard on this fic, with chapters from A Fate Worse then Death once in awhile.


	5. The First Clue

IHN: Hmm... I decided to continue again. This is, after all, my very first fic and all of you, had a reason why I should continue other than "I can't live without this fic", and also, RLN found out I stopped and gave me THE longest lecture ever, about how some people aren't taking the girls seriously and girl power and all that jazz, until, I finally cracked and started acting like a feminest with her.

And no, we are not on crack.

So I'm continuing, thank RLN for that later!

Wave of Needles Technique: Maybe I said this wrong. I can't really explain this so just try your hardest to imagine it. Try to imagine a wave, that got frozen. (Yes, that's probaly hard to do unless... you know... you see frozen waves before...) There are big thick shards of ice sticking out. That's kind of what I was imagining. Maybe I should've named it differently. The 'needles' are actually like... I dunno. My brain is frying.

Since I don't want to mess with the manga too much, I'm making Sakura have super strength.

If I owned Naruto, The girls would have the guys hiding in corners.

_The Kunoichis of Sand and Leaf_

_Chapter 5- The First Clue_

The three girls were running and when they got a long distance away, Sakura spoke.

"Is there any way out?" Asked Sakura.

"It's pretty powerful, it could destroy a good portion of the village..." Said Hinata.

"WHAT?" Screamed Sakura and Ino in unison, snapping their heads towards Hinata's direction.

"We have to stop it, there's no point in running away..." Said Hinata.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO STOP IT?" Screamed Ino, Sakura smacked Ino upside the head.

"GET OVER IT! WE CAN STILL STOP IT!" Said Sakura. "...So... Any plans Hinata?"

"We could try making a shield..." Suggested Ino.

"Of what? Those buildings can't even stop it!" Said Sakura.

"It's made entirely of chakra. Can anything stop chakra?" Asked Ino.

"Fight Chakra with Chakra?" Suggested Hinata.

"We have no technique that can summon that much chakra!" Said Sakura.

"You have perfect chakra control! You do something! Isn't there some kind of chakra shield or something?" Asked Ino. Sakura started thinking.

"Maybe... no... the technique is way to basic..." Said Sakura, stroking her chin in a thoughtful way.

"LIKE WE HAVE ANY CHOICES!" Screamed Ino. Sakura stopped.

"It might not work!" Said Sakura, with her hands on her hips.

"Uhm... guys?" Said Hinata quietly.

"Who cares! It's worth a shot! Go for it!" Said Ino.

"G-G-Guys..." Stuttered Hinata.

"BUT WHAT IF THERE'S A BETTER WAY AND WE LOSE OUR CHANCES?" Shrieked Sakura.

"JUST DO SOMETHING!" Said Ino.

"BUT-" Began Sakura.

"JUST MAKE THE FRICK'N SHIELD!" Screamed Hinata. Sakura and Ino stared at her. "...Uhm... Please?"

Sakura turned around and saw the massive wave of chakra. She preformed some hand seals.

_That technique is too advanced for this sheild, I have to use a lot of chakra. _Thought Sakura.

Making the shield, Ino and Hinata realized how basic the technique really was. Even though Sakura's extra chakra made a very tall shield, the chakra was very thin and could easily break.

"See! I told you it was basic!" Said Sakura.

"We need more then that!" Said Ino. "Maybe if we could make more shields..."

"It won't work. I used up too much chakra just to make this thing tall enough." Said Sakura.

"Maybe you could crack the ground and place it up for a shield with your superstrength?" Suggested Hinata.

"It's worth a shot, back up." Said Sakura. The two other girls did as told. Sakura punched the ground causing everything to crack. She picked up a big portion of the ground and stood it up. (IHN: Kind of like Jiroubou's shield except she made it herself.)

"Is that going to be enough?" Screamed Ino, as the wave came rumbling over.

"AH!" Screamed Sakura, retreating back as the wave crashed through the chakra shield.

Ino kept repeating "We're going to die!" over and over again but then, the wave died down as it hit the rock wall.

"We're going to live?" Said Ino.

"Phew..." Said Sakura, falling over on her back. Hinata activated her byakugan.

"Hm... Our opponents fleed..." She said.

"They must've thought we died." Said Ino, shrugging it off.

"No," said Sakura, standing up. "No ninja does that... thye always make sure there opponent is dead. Maybe they were a distraction."

"From what?" Ino and Hinata asked in unison.

"I don't know, but I'm getting this funny feeling something's wrong." Said Sakura.

"Must you always find something wrong? I mean, what could they possibly be doing?" Asked Ino.

"I just told you, they were distracting us from something. I just don't know what..." Said Sakura, Hinata deactivated he byakugan.

"Looks like we found our first clue." Said Hinata.

End of Chapter

IHN: Please don't get angry at me because of the shortness. I'm really tired because I didn't sleep very well so I'm taking a nap. I just wanted to post this chapter so you know I was continuing. If you can't review since I deleted the last chapter and I just added this one, that's okay. I don't mind.

RLN: Oh yeah, I also stole IHN's pictures and posted them on Deviantart. Just type in RedLotusnin dot deviantart dot com.

IHN: Yeah so check that ou... wait a second, when did you do this?

RLN: Er... remember! RedLotusNin dot deviantart dot com!

IHN: WAIT A SECOND! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS? YOU THINK YOU COULD'VE ASKED!

RLN: Er... gotta go! (Runs Away)

IHN: COME BACK HERE! (Chases RLN)

Next Chapter: Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko continue their fights while Sakura, Ino, and Hinata catch up with Temari and Tenten. Was Hinata's statement true? Is this really their first clue?


	6. East?

IHN: Yo. I'm really pissed. I tried watching some music videos but my media player is messed up and I can't see the video. I can hear the music and crap but no video, even though with another music video I CAN watch it and ear it. It's making me confused and angry. Anyways, RLN said someone asked if this could go on their C2 community so I guess I'm not THAT angry. I'm using a computer with spell check so this should be error free… I hope…

_The Kunoichis of Sand and Leaf_

_Chapter 6- East?_

Kurenai tensed as the ground cracked. She backed up away quickly from her opponent's attack, but the ground split as quickly as she moved. One it caught up to her she would fall to her death.

"So sorry baby, but this is technique is going to kill you…" said the man. Kurenai ignored the fact that she was called "baby" and preformed some hand seals. She preformed a technique allowing her to sink into the ground, allowing her to leave fast enough to escape. She slowly came out of the ground, behind her opponent. She pulled out a kunai.

_He, too bad for you... _Kurenai thought as she got ready to slit the man's neck quickly.

"Sorry honey, already ahead of you." He ducked down and kicked at her feet; she tripped backwards but regained her balance. She threw her kunai at him but missed as he rolled out of the way. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a strange tool that looked like a six inch cylinder pole with bandages wrapped around it.

_What's that?_

Temari and Tenten-

"What the… where do you think she went?" Tenten said, looking around.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to know? Does it even matter?" asked Temari.

"Well, yeah!" scoffed Tenten, with both hands on her hips. "She could be leaving to attack the others!"

"Well then let's go find them." said Temari rolling her green eyes, causing Tenten to huff angrily.

"Puh-Lease… go with you? I'd rather die!" snapped Tenten, crossing her arms.

"The feeling's neutral bitch, but this is serious." said Temari, Tenten didn't want to work with Temari, but she knew she was right; she hesitated before giving a nod of agreement. The two kunoichis leapt off.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura-

"Okay, Hinata could be right, this is serious. If they're trying to distract us, then there's defiantly something underneath the underneath." said Ino. Sakura sighed.

"No duh Ino pig, that's the point of distracting." said Sakura.

"But what could they being distracting us from?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling in the back of my head. Maybe we should check on the others…" said Sakura. Ino and Hinata agreed. Sakura gave Hinata and nod and Hinata activated her byakugan.

Anko-

Anko jumped backwards and preformed her hand seals. "Senei Jashu!"

Snakes emitted from the sleeve of Anko's jacket. The dark snakes wrapped around the man's arm, squeezing tightly. The man pulled out a kunai and slashed the snakes, they bit his arm and wrapped tighter, one of them hissed.

"Erg…" He muttered. He brought his hand together and made a series of seals. He placed his free hand on the snakes, electricity traveled up the snakes' body. Anko gasped and released the snakes from her arm. The snakes were dead on the floor. Anko cleaned up the mess by making them poof away in smoke. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone.

_Gone already? _She thought, however, someone called her name, causing her to turn around; she saw Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"We saw you and came over…" said Ino, panting.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Anko, in a surprisingly serious voice.

"Somebody went after us too… but we think it was a distraction, because they disappeared. We have to find out what they were hiding though…" said Sakura.

"Well, I don't think this was by coincidence. Somebody is obviously after us." said Anko. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all shocked by the serious tone in her voice.

Temari and Tenten-

Temari and Tenten were running, searching for anybody they might recognize.

"Hey look!" Temari yelled back at the brunette. Tenten looked up and saw Kurenai facing her opponent. Tenten noticed the bandaged pole in the man's hand.

_Hidden dagger... _Were the words that echoed in her head.

"Kurenai, Watch out! That pole is really a dagger!" Tenten warned.

"Heh, so she figured it out. No matter, I'll still kill you." said the man; slightly impressed Tenten figured it out.

_That's what you think, Tenten's warning helped me more then you think…_Thought Kurenai, she put her hands behind her back, but still managed to do some hand seals. Shortly after finishing her sneaky technique, the man sprinted towards her; he quickly pulled out his dagger. Kurenai just stood there with her hands behind her back. He swiftly moved his dagger when he came to a shocking conclusion. He found that his "Dagger" was replaced with long jeweled hair piece. (IHN: Those sticks that girls usually put in their hair buns.)

Kurenai pulled her fist out from behind her back with the dagger clutched in it. She stabbed the man in his shoulder, leaving him with a deep and severe would.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu… _Entered the man's and the girls' minds at once.

"Ha, better then I thought, not a matter though, I gave enough time for master to escape to the east. Don't bother chasing; you'll never see your Konoha companions again! Until next time!" said the man, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Was that a warning or a threat?" said Temari. The girls looked deep in thought when suddenly, Kurenai screamed.

"What's wrong?" Temari and Tenten asked quickly.

"HE STILL HAS MY HAIRPIECE!" She screamed.

End of Chapter

Sorry it took forever and sorry it was short. Hope you liked it anyway, and if you don't , oh well. See Ya!


End file.
